Se Fiquei Esperando Meu Amor Passar
by Jasmin Tuk
Summary: Songfic com Draco e Gina. Não sou boa em sumários...rs! Entrem e descubram! Depois escrevam para falar qq coisa, ok?


Se Fiquei Esperando Meu Amor Passar

Se Fiquei Esperando Meu Amor Passar

SINOPSE:

Eu fiquei fã do casal Draco e Gina desde que li "O Destino de Gina Weasley" e "Amor da Vida Nossa", mas nunca me senti à altura de fazer uma fic com eles. Considero o Draco particularmente difícil de personificar, com as tiradas sarcásticas dele. Fiquei com a idéia na cabeça, até que prestei atenção a essa música do Legião Urbana e achei a cara dos dois. A história é toda do ponto de vista do Draco, o que não vejo muito nas fics do casal (me corrijam se eu estiver errada!). Os versos da música estão fora de ordem. Coloquei a letra no final. Divirtam-se e escrevam-me para falar qualquer coisa!

"Quando afinal havia acontecido?" - ele se perguntava, sentado à beira do lago.

Fazia uma bela manhã de primavera e os alunos estavam por todo lado, aproveitando o sol.

Quem, naquela explosão de exuberante de cores e sons da natureza, conseguisse prestar atenção ao loiro estendido na grama pensaria que ele estava em transe. No rosto pálido nenhum músculo se contraia. Os olhos cinzentos refletiam a água quase sem piscar. Ninguém podia imaginar que o coração dele batia tão forte e rápido pela ansiedade que ele temeu quebrar uma ou duas costelas.

"Como, pelo Merlin da Bretanha, eu me encontro neste estado deplorável?" - recriminava-se enquanto mordia levemente o lábio, gesto imperceptível para um possível espectador. "E ela está atrasada. Claro, não se pode realmente esperar pontualidade de uma Weasley."

SE FIQUEI ESPERANDO MEU AMOR PASSAR

JÁ ME BASTA QUE ESTAVA ENTÃO LONGE DE SERENO

A mente dele voltou alguns meses atrás, para uma tarde de outubro quando ele saía apressado da biblioteca e foi atingido, sem aviso algum, derrubando os livros que carregava.

- Desculpe. - uma voz macia disse, vinda de baixo dos cabelos vermelhos que ele reconheceu na hora. A garota abaixou-se para recolher os livros. - Estava tão distraída e não vi voc... - ela parou a explicação ao levantar os olhos e dar de cara com... - Malfoy!

Ele assumiu sua usual postura de superioridade, cruzando os braços e colocando o habitual sorriso de desdém nos lábios.

- Weasley. Ninguém ensinou educação a você? Ou talvez você precise de óculos e sua família não tenha como comprar? Se for isso, pendure uma placa no pescoço com os dizeres: esmolas para uma pobre cega.

Num primeiro momento ela pareceu aturdida, vendo-o se recompor da batida; arrumando os cabelos e as vestes. Ele sentia um prazer enorme em humilhar gente em posição "inferior" a dele, e ela estava perfeita: uma pobretona ajoelhada em frente a ele.

- Não seja idiota, Malfoy. - ela respondeu enquanto separava os livros dele e os devolvia, ainda ajoelhada. Ele assustou-se com a resposta (não pensava que a caçula dos Weasley tivesse coragem para retrucá-lo e, por mais furioso que estivesse, reconheceu isso.) e a atitude dela, entregando seus livros. - Pegue logo, antes que eu os jogue no chão novamente! - a voz dela era firme, mas Draco percebeu o rosto ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

SE FIQUEI ESPERANDO EU AMOR PASSAR JÁ ME BASTA QUE ENTãO EU NÃO SABIA...

- Se você acha que isso compensará o seu erro, - exclamou, arrematando os livros bruscamente. - está muito enganada! Você me fez atrasar para a aula. Sua bruxinha de quinta categoria, que precisa viver lambendo as botas daquele imbecil do Potter para diminuir sua mediocridade.

...AMAR E ME VIA PERDIDO E VIVENDO EM ERRO

A garota encontrava-se agora de pé em frente a ele, apertando os livros nos braços e uma expressão embasbacada no rosto. Ele pensava gostar de causar essa reação nas pessoas, afinal com desprezo conseguira controlar todos a sua volta. Todos deveriam temê-lo e manter-se rastejando ao seu redor, assim dizia sempre seu pai. "Para quê amigos, se temos servos?" - Lúcio Malfoy dizia nas pouquíssimas ocasiões nas quais o filho manifestara desejo de amigos verdadeiros. Mas Draco sentia falta de contato com outras pessoas e ele descobriu isso no instante em que Gina Weasley virou-lhe um tapa forte o suficiente para desnorteá-lo, embora na hora sentisse uma vontade louca de esganá-la.

e FIQUEI TANTO TEMPO DUVIDANDO DE MIM

- Com quem você pensa que está falando? - ela quase gritou, o rosto muito vermelho, a respiração forte. - Nunca mais, está ouvindo? Nunca mais abra sua boca para falar de mim ou da minha família!

Draco nunca fora tão insultado em 7 anos de Hogwarts, descontando o episódio com Granger no 3º ano, ele apressou-se a lembrar. Contudo, ele corrigiu-se, aquele tapa não produzira as sensações deste. A ruiva positivamente conseguira tirar reação do garoto frio da Sonserina e ele demonstrou que tinha nervos, mesmo que da maneira menos apropriada.

- Eu sou seu pior pesadelo, garota. - ele falou baixo, a voz venenosa um pouco trêmula de raiva, os olhos estreitando. - Confie em mim, você vai se arrepender do que fez, Weasley.

Por algum motivo, a garota não se assustou. Na verdade, ela começou a rir. Logo, passou a gargalhar e teve que encostar na parede para não cair. Draco ficou desconcertado. Ele naquele dia experimentara emoções totalmente novas e diferentes. Como, por exemplo, o fato de que, apesar da fúria que sentia, não deixou de notar como o sorriso dela era bonito.

SEI RIMAR ROMÃ COM TRAVESSEIRO

Mas ele era um Malfoy, e rapidamente "tentou" reassumir o controle da situação. As pessoas, atraídas pela discussão, já se juntavam em torno. Ele não se importou.

- Do que você está rindo? - falou com a voz controlada.

Gina tomou fôlego e olhou para ele.

- Da sua cara. Você treina muito no banheiro para fazer essa cara de cachorro bravo? A quem você quer assustar, Malfoy? Eu não tenho cinco anos!

Aí ela ultrapassou os limites do bom senso. Sem sequer pensar, Draco puxou a varinha e apontou-a para a garota. Gina recuou assustada. O azar, ou a sorte, de ambos foi que a Profª Sinistra encontrava-se entre a multidão que os cercava e prontamente impediu que o garoto conjurasse algum feitiço.

Claro, eles perderam pontos por briga e, claro, pegaram detenção conjunta.

Acompanharam Hagrid numa visita aos centauros para saber da segurança na Floresta Proibida.

Draco sorriu ao lembrar-se da detenção, e o lago refletiu um brilho vindo dos olhos dele.

SEM QUERER ME MACHUCAR DE NOVO

POR CULPA DO AMOR

Como ele se recriminara por ter discutido com ela e ter que voltar à Floresta. Ainda mais com a possibilidade de ataque dos comensais. Não que ele temesse. Seu pai mataria qualquer um que tocasse nele. Mas poderia não ser reconhecido.

Além disso, volta e meia ele se pegava tocando o lugar em que Gina lhe batera e se lembrava das sensações que surgiram; quase se chutando ao sentir um friozinho no estômago. O Merlin não permitiria que ele quisesse ser tocado por ela novamente, permitiria?

Ele sabia que era isso, pois já sentira o mesmo por outras garotas. Entretanto, não sabia explicar ainda, aquela vontade era um pouco diferente e ele viu-se desviando seu caminho quando a via, para não ter que chegar muito perto. De alguma forma, sabia que era perigoso para sua reputação de racional e controlado.

Então veio a detenção. À noite, sempre tinha que ser à noite!

Ele não se dava muito bem com o guarda-caça, ao contrário de Gina, e ficou para trás enquanto os dois conversavam. Porém, isso de nada adiantou quando o ataque começou. Hagrid até tentou proteger a garota, mas num descuido alguém a puxou para a escuridão. Havia dezenas de comensais em cima dele. Draco não fora atacado, por alguma razão que ele nunca soube.

"Talvez eles não tenham me visto", pensou.

Outra explicação que nunca obteve foi porquê saiu correndo atrás dos gritos de Gina. Ele não deveria ligar para ela, deveria?

COMEÇO A FICAR LIVRE - ESPERO ACHO QUE SIM

"Nesse momento eu me livrei de meu pai. Não queria realmente que alguém morresse, ainda mais se eu fosse de alguma maneira culpado. Eu queria que alguém me fizesse sentir algo. E eu não sou covarde. Eles não dariam chance a ela."

Ele correu, tomando cuidado para fazer o mínimo de ruído possível, e conseguiu alcançá-los. Eles não esperavam e ele libertou-a facilmente dos homens confusos. O filho de Lúcio Malfoy? O que ele está fazendo?

QUERO MINHA NAÇÃO SOBERANA

COM ESPAÇO NOBREZA E DESCANSO

- Que tal se você corresse mais rápido? - ele reclamava, vendo que os homens conseguiam se aproximar.

- Suas pernas são maiores que as minhas. - Gina retrucou. Estava ofegante por não parar de correr há uns vinte minutos. Ouviam os gritos dos comensais.

- Certo. - Draco começou a procurar um esconderijo então. - Ali. Podemos subir naquela árvore.

- Você vai ter que me ajudar.

Lá de cima eles observavam as luzes das varinhas. Estavam perdidos dentro da Floresta.

- Obrigada. - murmurou a garota. Draco se assustou ao perceber qual perto eles estavam. Ela olhava dentro dos olhos dele. - Obrigada por ter me tirado de lá. Nunca pensei que você foss...

- Não tenha esperanças, Weasley. - o tom frio da voz dele a fez baixar os olhos. Mas ele se arrependeu. - Só não concordo em ataques covardes como este. Além disso, que vantagem você traria presa? E agora cale a boca ou vamos ser descobertos.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para ele. Draco surpreendeu- se ao não distinguir a raiva dos olhares que sempre tinha sobre si. Era algo como gratidão.

"Naquela hora ela me conquistou de vez."

Voltaram a correr para tentar encontrar a saída daquele inferno assim que as luzes sumiram. Caíram no velho truque de esconder e só perceberam quando ouviram risadas ao redor. Os comensais haviam feito um círculo e estavam fechando-o lentamente. Isso proporcionou um dos melhores momentos da vida de Draco porque Gina abraçou-se fortemente a ele. O garoto sentiu a respiração quente no seu pescoço e as batidas aceleradas do coração da garota.

E ERA SIMPLES: FICAMOS FORTES

O coração dele disparou, mas ele não retribuiu o gesto. Sentiu um baque e percebeu que ela impedira um feitiço de acertá-lo, caindo em seguida, gritando muito.

Instintivamente, ele se jogou no chão e começou a puxá-la até que ela estivesse fora do alcance do bruxo que conjurava o feitiço. De repente ouviu um ronco surdo e viu luzes fortes se aproximando deles. Foi a vez dele abraçar-se a ela e rolar para longe da luz.

Gina abriu os olhos e levantou-se.

- O carro do papai.

- O que? - Draco perguntou e viu sua resposta na forma de um carro completamente amassado, arranhado e com jeito selvagem que parava em frente à garota e abria a porta. Ela entrou e puxou-o também.

- Não sei como ele veio parar aqui. - ela sorria feliz. O veículo abrira passagem entre os bruxos e corria pela Floresta com os dois. - Nos leve para o castelo, por favor... Você está machucado. - constatou ao olhar para Draco e ver sangue descendo pela testa. Ergueu a mão para tocar a ferida, mas ele recuou.

- Não foi nada. - ele desviou o rosto da mão dela.

"Estava doendo muito. Eu nunca me machuquei muito e qualquer ferida dói mesmo."

- Não quero dever mais nenhum favor a você, Weasley. - ele a olhava com raiva, vendo a mão dela voltar para o colo.

- Você não me deve nada, Malfoy. Estamos quites. Você me tirou deles e eu não deixei que eles acertassem você.

Ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Óbvio. Você não poderia dever um favor a mim. Tem medo de que eu cobre, não é?

- Por que você age como um idiota? - Draco viu mágoa no olhar dela.

"E esse foi o fim da nossa primeira aventura. O carro nos trouxe de volta e todos ficaram muito felizes em tê-la de volta. Hagrid estava bem, os centauros o ajudaram. Ela, entretanto, notou que ninguém me agradeceu e tomou como obrigação provar que eu não era o insuportável Malfoy." - Os olhos dele brilharam mais ainda. Via o reflexo dela vindo devagar até estar ao lado do seu.

MAS VOCÊ E EU PODEMOS NAMORAR

- Olá. Demorei muito? - Gina sentou-se ao lado dele e beijou-o na bochecha.

- Não demais. - ele sorriu e abraçou-a pelos ombros, notando que alguns não haviam se habituado a vê-lo juntos. - Aproveitei bem o meu tempo. Estava lembrando da minha primeira grande aventura como um herói do bem.

- Não gosto muito dessa parte. Prefiro quando eu comecei a andar atrás de você por toda Hogwarts para desmascará-lo. - ela tinha um sorriso maroto estendendo-se dos lábios para os olhos castanhos. - E eu venci!

- Bem, confesso que ser incomodado com a sua presença em todos os corredores, forçando-me a ser "legal" - ele marcou a palavra - e acabando com a minha reputação não me deixou feliz, "Weasley". A única solução foi tirar proveito da situação toda. - ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Bobo! - exclamou ela, batendo de leve no braço dele. - Eu conquistei você. Você praticamente implorou para ir comigo a Hogsmeade. Rony quase quebrou seu pescoço, se me recordo bem.

DE OLHOS FECHADOS NÃO ME VEJO E VOCÊ SORRIU PRA MIM

- Porque você só vê a história do seu ângulo, garota. Se eu não te acompanhasse Creevey o faria e eu sei que você adoraria ir com ele. - concluiu, irônico. - Sei que tudo isso era um plano seu para me amarrar.

- E você caiu feito um patinho!

- Não me chame por nomes, Gina. - a expressão dele mudou. Ficou sério. O sorriso dela também sumiu.

- Desculpe. - ela desviou o olhar para o lago. - Sei que você ainda tem muito que mudar.

E FIQUEI TANTO TEMPO DUVIDANDO DE MIM POR FAZER AMOR FAZER SENTIDO

Draco olhou culpado para ela.

"Você está certa. Ainda há muito da pessoa orgulhosa, egoísta e insuportável aqui dentro. Talvez nunca mude demais."

Gentilmente, ele a fez olhar dentro dos olhos cinzentos. Procurou mostrar todo o esforço que fazia para ser uma pessoa melhor, transmitir o quanto queria que ela se sentisse protegida e confortável ao lado dele. Agora que alguém tinha despertado o carinho e o amor que existiam dentro dele, desejava que jamais acabasse.

Sorriu aliviado quando Gina sorriu de volta e levantou a mão para tocar seu rosto. Em seguida, os lábios dela tocaram suavemente os seus.

Draco Malfoy fechou os olhos para apenas "sentir".

QUANDO SE APRENDE A AMAR O MUNDO PASSA A SER SEU

Se Fiquei Esperando Meu Amor Passar (Legião)

Se fiquei esperando meu amor passar

Já basta que então eu não sabia

Amar e me via perdido e vivendo em erro

Sem querer me machucar de novo

Por culpa do amor.

Mas você e eu podemos namorar

E era simples: ficamos fortes.

Quando se aprende a amar

O mundo passa a ser seu.

Sei rimar romã com travesseiro.

Quero minha nação soberana

Com espaço, nobreza e descanso.

Se fiquei esperando meu amor passar

Já me basta que estava então longe de sereno

E fiquei tanto tempo duvidando de mim

Por fazer amor fazer sentido.

Começo a ficar livre -

Espero

Acho que sim.

De olhos fechados não me vejo

E você sorriu pra mim.

"Cordeiro de Deus que tirai os pecados do mundo

tende piedade de nós

Cordeiro de Deus que tirai os pecados do mundo

tende piedade de nós

Cordeiro de Deus que tirai os pecados do mundo

Dai-nos a paz."


End file.
